


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by SolarMorrigan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Referenced violence, lemme just join the legions of fic named after this song, still pretty much fluff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Bond and Q take a walk through the winter wonderland. Mostly because Bond crashed their transport (withgood reason,honestly)





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31 Days of Bond over at the [MI6 Cafe](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I didn't make it all 31 days, but I got a few good things out of it
> 
> Previously posted here as part of a collection, which I've deleted; if you left kudos or a comment for this fic there, please know I've saved them to look upon and cherish (also, thank you)

“I really thought you’d be complaining more.”

Q didn’t give Bond the pleasure of even a sour look, keeping his eyes ahead on the snowy landscape, “Thank you for that high estimation of my character, 007.”

“I don’t mean any offense,” Bond half shrugged, “You just don’t seem like a person who likes the cold.”

“If you didn’t mean any offense, you wouldn’t have said it.” Q shook his head, “And if I were to complain, it would be because you  _crashed the bloody car_.”

“Well I eliminated the threat.” Bond huffed, “Now we need only get to the rendezvous point.”

Q sighed, breath misting out before him, and said nothing. Bond followed suit and they walked for a ways with only the crunching of the snow beneath their feet to break the silence. Only when Q gave an abortive shiver and shoved his hands deeper in his pockets did Bond speak again. “Are you sure you’re not cold?”

“Of course I’m cold.” Q snapped, “But I’m not about to succumb to hypothermia if that’s what you’re fussing about.”

“I’m not fussing. I am expressing a practical concern for a valuable MI6 asset.”

“And where was that practical concern half an hour ago, when you crashed the car and left us in -10 degree weather without further transport?” Q demanded tartly.

Rather than argue the point of having saved them both from potential capture (or worse), Bond simply shot Q a rather smug look. “I knew the cold was bothering you.”

For a moment, Q looked like he dearly wanted to smack Bond. His face smoothed quickly, though he was fairly glaring at the white fields around them. “I am not going to speak to you again unless it pertains to the mission.” He declared, “You don’t listen to me, anyway.”

“Will that simply be for the duration of our walk, or through the entire assignment?” Bond inquired.

When Q didn’t respond, Bond simply shook his head. Q wasn’t often in the field (almost never, really), and couldn’t be expected to react to certain circumstances the way a field agent might; he wasn’t panicking, at least, for which Bond was grateful, and there were ways he could break Q of the strop he’d worked himself into. After another shiver wracked Q’s lean frame, Bond worked his scarf from beneath his coat and draped it quickly over Q’s shoulders.

Q started at the gesture and frowned over at Bond. “Tell me, how do you walk so quickly under the weight of that enormous white knight syndrome?” Q asked after a moment, his previous pledge apparently forgotten.

“You’re welcome.” Bond returned.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bond could see Q shake his head. Though the other man offered no thanks for the scarf, he did wrap it tightly around his neck and, Bond thought, seemed perhaps a little less foul-tempered for it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on Tumblr!](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/168845150288/baby-its-cold-outside-i-really-thought-youd)


End file.
